shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter (Fandom)
Harry Potter is a book series of seven fantasy novels written by the British author J. K. Rowling. Plot The books chronicle the adventures of a wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's quest to overcome the Dark wizard Lord Voldemort, whose aims are to become immortal, conquer the wizarding world, subjugate non-magical people, and destroy all those who stand in his way, especially Harry Potter. Characters :Harry Potter :Hermione Granger :Luna Lovegood :Ron Weasley :Draco Malfoy :Neville Longbottom :Ginny Weasley Ships Femslash :Choluna – the ship between Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang :Chomione – the ship between Cho Chang and Hermione Granger :Doramione — the ship between Nymphadora Tonks and Hermione Granger :Fleurmione – the ship between Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger :Herminny – the ship between Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley :Linny – the ship between Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley :Parvender — the ship between Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown :Lumione – the ship between Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger :Quidditch Girlfriends – the ship between Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley Slash :Arthucius - the ship between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy :Billaco - the ship between Bill Weasley and Draco Malfoy :Blaico — the ship between Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy :Deamus – the ship between Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan :Drarry – the ship between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter :Dumblegrid — the ship between Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid :Flintwood - the ship between Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood :Grindeldore – the ship between Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore :Harbus - the ship between Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore :Harlie - the ship between Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley :Harrius - the ship between Harry Potter and Sirius Black :Harriver – the ship between Harry Potter and Oliver Wood :Jamus - the ship between James Potter and Remus Lupin :Jeddy — the ship between James Sirius Potter and Teddy Lupin :Lucarry - the ship between Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter :Luparry - the ship between Remus Lupin and Harry Potter :Lupius - the ship between Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy :Nevarry - the ship between Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter :Perciver - the ship between Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood :Rarry – the ship between Ron Weasley Harry Potter :Reverus - the ship between Regulus Black and Severus Snape :Scorbus – the ship between Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter :Snack - the ship between Severus Snape and Sirius Black :Snames - the ship between Severus Snape and James Potter :Snarry – the ship between Severus Snape and Harry Potter :Snupin - the ship between Severus Snape and Remus Lupin :Starbucks – the ship between Sirius Black and James Potter :Wolfstar – the ship between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black Friendship :Golden Trio – the ship between Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley :Marauders - the ship between James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew :Silver Trio – the ship between Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood Cargo :Chickron - the ship between Ron Weasley and Chicken :Drapple - the ship between Draco Malfoy and a Green Apple :Ludding - the ship between Luna Lovegood and Pudding Het :Albumin - the ship between Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall :Billdora — the ship between Bill Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks :Blackinnon - the ship between Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon :Bleur – the ship between Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour :Blinny — the ship between Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley :Bluna – the ship between Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini :Cedrione – the ship between Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger :Charmione - the ship between Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger :Charry – the ship between Cho Chang and Harry Potter :Chudley – the ship between Cho Chang and Dudley Dursley :Deanevra — the ship between Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas :Dramione – the ship between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger :Dransy — the ship between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy :Drastoria – the ship between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass :Drinny – the ship between Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy :Druna – the ship between Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood :Duna — the ship between Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas :Fireball – the ship between Ginny Weasley and Oliver Wood :Fredgelina – the ship between Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley :Fremione – the ship between Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger :Georgelina – the ship between George Weasley and Angelina Johnson :Geormione - the ship between George Weasley and Hermione Granger :Gin n Tonic – the ship between Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle :Ginius - the ship between Ginny Weasley and Lucius Malfoy :Haphne — the ship between Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass :Harmony – the ship between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger :Harthur - the ship between Hermione Granger and Arthur Weasley :Hercy - the ship between Hermione Granger and Percy Weasley :Hermaise — the ship between Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini :Hinny – the ship between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley :Honks – the ship between Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter :Huna – the ship between Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood :Jily – the ship between James Potter and Lily Evans :Larcissa - the ship between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy :Lilymus – the ship between Lily Evans and Remus Lupin :Lion Captains – the ship between Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood :Lovander – the ship between Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander :Lucimione - the ship between Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger :Marthur – the ship between Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley :Nevannah – the ship between Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott :Nevinny – the ship between Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley :Nevmione – the ship between Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger :Nuna – the ship between Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood :Olivimione - the ship between Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger :Parry — the ship between Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter :Red Moon – the ship between Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood :Remadora – the ship between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks :Remione - the ship between Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger :Romione – the ship between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger :Ronsy — the ship between Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson :Scorlily - the ship between Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter :Scorose – the ship between Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Granger-Weasley :Seamione - the ship between Seamus Finnigan and Hermione Granger :Seekerhearts – the ship between Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory :Snamione – the ship between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger :Snily – the ship between Severus Snape and Lily Evans :Tedoire – the ship between Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley :Tedromeda - the ship between Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks :Thansy - the ship between Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson :Tomione – the ship between Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger :Vikmione – the ship between Victor Krum and Hermione Granger Family :Severitus – the ship between Harry Potter and Severus Snape :Weasley Family – the familyship between the members of the Weasley Family Non-binary :Barnaby x MC – the ship between Barnaby Lee and Jacob's sibling :Bill x MC – the ship between Bill Weasley and Jacob's sibling :Charlie x MC – the ship between Charlie Weasley and Jacob's sibling :Chiara x MC - the ship between Chiara Lobosca and Jacob's sibling :Demumbridge – the ship between Dolores Umbridge and a Dementor :Felix x MC – the ship between Felix Rosier and Jacob's sibling :Merula x MC - the ship between Merula Snyde and Jacob's sibling :Penny x MC – the ship between Penny Haywood and Jacob's sibling Fanon The Harry Potter fandom presence online is massive. On Fanfiction.net it still (as of June, 2018) has more posted works than any other fandom. Het, slash, and gen are all popular, although femslash is less common. J.K. Rowling is supportive of fan activities; she has given her blessing for fanfiction and gives awards for her favorite fansites . Fandom has embraced myriad forms of fan activities, such as fanfiction, fanart, fanvids, conventions, podcasts, cosplay, knitting, wizard rock, quidditch, wikis, discussion forums, etc. While the canon was still open, speculating about future plot developments was also widely popular. Hot topics included which ships were going to happen in canon (Harry/Hermione vs. Ron/Hermione) and whether Severus Snape was loyal to Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, or just himself. During the long wait for the next novel, some theories became quite fanciful. Indeed, the fandom is so large and diversified that fans in one corner may have no idea what is happening in another corner. This balkanization is often deliberate. Fandom AO3 : DEVIANTART :twiggymcbones :viria13 :madcarrot : TUMBLR :burdge : : Videos Harry Potter The World Needs Hufflepuffs Harry Potter House Symbolism Slytherin Harry Potter House Symbolism Gryffindor ru:Гарри Поттер (фандом)